botsfandomcom-20200213-history
Season One/Ep 3: Untrue Talent
Untrue Talent is the third episode of the first season. In this episode, there is a talent show where each contestant performs and then is judged Ms. Nicole Vogue, Trevor Verily and Leaf. The losing team then have to go through the elimination process. Summary The two teams face their second challenge, a talent show! But will jealousy tear two best friends apart? Script *'Matt:'Welcome back to another new and exciting episode of Battle of the Sim-est! We last saw Brendan calling out his teammates to face elimination. Liberty also saw it in the eye too. Be sure to tune into today's episode as it is our MOST dramatic episode yet! **Matt walks to mess hall to meet with the contestants* *'Matt:'How did you feel about your first challenges. *'Ian:'I learned that the imbicil fears heights *laughs* *'Chaz:'SHUTUP RUNT! *socks Ian in the face* *'Ian:'Er..... *'Matt:'Anyways how did you guys *points at Restless Ragers table* feel? *'Summer:'I am SOOOOOOO glad that the jerk Brendan is gone! I mean he called Annie a blonde idiot! *'Aran:'I don't think he was talking about An--- nevermind... *'Summer:'*gasp* oh im so sorry that he called you THAT Aran! *'Aran:'Er... *'Matt:'Well hurry up and meet me at the Resort stage. **Camera flashes as the group has gone and met up at the stage to sit in the bleachers* *'Matt:'Todays challenge! Talent show! *'Maria:'Aren't we a bit old for that Matt? *'Karine:'Your youth spirit can never die sug' *eyes Edwin* neither can your love... *'Edwin:'That is so true Karine *smiles back at her* *'Maria:'Oh.......no...... *'Matt:'Anyways, we will give you time to prepare your act and then you will perform before our expert panel of judges. *'Rhonda:'Oh...rad! **time passes as the camera flashes to Maria and Karine in the girl's cabin* *'Maria:'He's mine. *'Karine:'Don't flatter yourself hon' he OBVIOUSLY likes me. *'Maria:'Oh no...! *jumps onto Karine and starts pulling her hair as Jenny walks into the cabin* *'Jenny:'May I ask? What's going on? **lamp flies past Jenny's head and crashes into the wall* *'Jenny:'*screams and runs out* **Maria and Karine's fight rolls out of the cabin and crash into the area where their team is training* *'Vicious Campers:'... *'Luis:'Ladies calm down... **Karine's bracelet is thrown at Luis* *'Maria:'HE WILL BE MINE *pushes Karine's face into the ground* *'Karine:'Mine sug' MINE *pushes Maria off of her and rips her dress* *'Chaz:'Wow... *'Sandra:'Girls... *'Maria:'He's mine! *'Sandra:'Girls...! *'Karine:'Shuttup *pushes Maria down* *'Sandra:'GIRLS! *pulls Karine off of Maria and holds her as Rhonda grabs Maria and holds her* *'Ian:'Now what's going on? *'Maria:'She's trying to steal my man! *'Karine:'Are you serious! He's obviously MY MAN! *'Maria:'Oooh its on! *trys to jump onto Karine but is pulled back by Rhonda* *'Rhonda:'Who is this guy? *'Edwin:'You guys are being nutjobs! Who is this guy?! *'Maria and Karine:'YOU!!! *'Edwin:'Ohkay girls, I like you both equally, Karine your very nice and pretty. Maria, your very cool and fiesty. *'Maria:'CHOOSE! *'Edwin:'FINE! Neither of you crazy psychos! *'Karine:'Now look what you did MARIA! *jumps back on her, slapping her multiple times* *'Maria:'*grabs Karine's hair and yanks it crazily* WHAT I DID?! *'Jimmy:'Just let them work it out... *'Vicious Campers:'*return to rehearsing* **time passes as the show begins to start* *Matt:'It is time to begin our talent show, I hope you rehearsed well cuz' the judges will decide your teams fate...lets meet them...welcoming...Ms. Nicole Vogue! *'Ms. Nicole:'It is a pleasure to be here darlings but please do not waste my time. *'Matt:'Trevor Verily! *'Trevor:'It is a great welcome to be here with you hopefully-talented individuals. *'Matt:'And Mister...Leaf... **as Leaf enters, the stage lights up and many lights flash and sparkle* *'Leaf:'Are you guys ready to show me what you got dudes?! *'Matt:'Go sit down 'dawg. *'Ms. Nicole:'Okay...lets begin with the Vicious Campers team...Jimmy you are up first darling. *'Jimmy:*walks on stage ready to perform* I will be knife-juggling this evening! *begins to juggle, over time, the knives begin slipping as one flies out off the stage and goes to nearly hit Luis* *'Ms. Nicole:'It was a good try Jimmy, but it is not worth that much...NEXT?! *'Trevor:'Chaz... *'Chaz:'Are y'all ready for this *jumps onto the stage in a stunt suit to perform an opening dance act which lasts over five minutes* *'Trevor:'NEXT! *'Chaz:'Oh come ON! *'Trevor:'That was too long, draws the audience away, now shoo we have REAL talent coming on. *'Chaz:' *'Leaf:'Rhonda!? *'Rhonda:'Here Leaf and are you ready to RAWK?! *pulls out electric guitar and begins to jam out* *'Leaf:'Wow, I haven't seen skills that good since when I was younger man! Ten out of ten! **time passes as Ms. Nicole turns down Jenny's rocket show, Odin's drum act, and Ian's robot fight. Trevor ignores Sandra's dance act, Luis' book-reinactment, and Edwin's mayonnaise sculpture building...* *'Leaf:'Alright! The final two! Your team isn't doing that hot maybe you two gals can change that, show us what YOU'VE GOT! First up, Karine. **Karine walks on stage with an acoustic guitar and sits upon a stool* *'Karine:'For my act, I will be singing and playing my guitar. *she begins to sing her own song which sounds similar to Taylor Swift's, Love Story, and looks out into the crowd and eyes Edwin* *'Maria:'Oh no, she's dead... *jumps out of audience and attacks Karine on-stage* *'Karine:'Get off me! *pushes Maria off and runs down stage* *'Leaf:'Your up Maria, sorry Karine but...no... *lights flash onto Maria* *'Maria:'Uhm, er, well...*begins to randomely hip-hop dance, as the crowd looks at her blankly. She begins to turn red and runs off the stage... *'Matt:'Well, with the judges decisions, this means that the Vicious Campers only had one good act tonight...good job Rhonda. *'Ms. Nicole:'Well, lets end with the Restless Ragers...Amelia! **Ms. Nicole watches Amelia's act but quickly turns her down, as well as Iggy's nap...and Sasha's juggling fire-torches as one flies out and hits a bush. Trevor refuses Ray's and Violet's seance and Travis's texting contest and Liberty's snake show.* *'Leaf:'Well, Annie let's see ya... *'Annie:'*begins to sing her own rendition of P!nk's So What* *'Leaf:'That was totally awesome girl, you should help be a vocalist for me sometime...well...Summer! *'Summer:'O-M-G, I am now going to dude a flipping awesome cheerleading act. **Summer does many flips and twists as Leaf watches carefully* *'Leaf:'I'd have to say that that was pretty flippin' good mate. *'Summer:'Yay! *'Leaf:'Finally, eh, Aran... *'Aran:'*jumps on stage to do many karate moves on a dummy* *'Leaf:'Wow...that was AWESOME man! *'Aran:'Oh yeah... *'Matt:'Well thank you judges, it seems that, with Rhonda as the only good act for the Vicious Campers, and Summer, Aran, and Annie winning for the Restless Ragers, that the Restless Ragers win safety from elimination. *'Restless Ragers:'Wooohoo! *'Vicious Campers:'Maria, Karine, you guys are useless, jealous, crazy, people! **camera flashes to the elimination bonfire* *'Matt:'You have all cast your votes, whoever does not receive a palm tree will be disqualified from the competition...Rhonda, due to you being the only good act of the challenge you are automatically safe. *'Rhonda:'Yes! *'Matt:'Luis, Ian, Sandra, Odin, Chaz, Jenny, Jimmy, and Edwin. This means that either Maria or Karine may be eliminated. *'Maria and Karine:'*look at each other* Oh no... *hold each other closely* I'm sorry! *'Matt:'The final palm tree of the night will go to...Maria... *'Maria:' I'm so sorry Karine, I, I let my crush get to my head, and ruin our friendship... *'Karine:'It's okay hon' he's worth fighting for...just remember that i'll always be rooting for you back at home sweetie. *'Karine and Maria:'*the two hug before Karine takes off on the boat and sets sail* *'Matt:'Well how did you like that episode guys? Dramatic enough for you? Well remember to experience all of the drama and tune in next time for a new episode of...Battle...of...the...Sim-est! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes